


Star Trek: Yesterday's Children

by epicwriter87



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Female Homosexuality, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Experimentation, Slavery, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicwriter87/pseuds/epicwriter87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Names like Picard, Sisko, and Janeway became legends of 24th century history, along with the outstanding performance of their crews. However, fate has chosen new legends. These are the voyages of the USS FORGOTTEN, found drifting in an impossible region of space. The crew will step forward to make their own history at the beginning of the 25th century, no longer identified as the children of legends. These are the voyages of yesterday's children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trek: Yesterday's Children

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to write darker stories on average. Will add warnings in more intense chapters.  
> It may be quite some time before I come back to this story, but I'm not done with it.

Chapter 1: The Birth Of A Paradox

Star date: 49123.2

Unknown space

-

     A young man slowly got to his feet as he stared into the complete darkness that surrounded him. He was instantly overcome by a sensation of instinctual disorientation; even in the darkness he knew he wasn't where he should be. The man soon realized he wasn't even _who_ he was supposed to be. He tried to feel around the room in an attempt to judge where he may be, but all he felt were smooth, flat walls. He had a fairly good idea of where he was now.

"Computer, arch." The man said, surprised by his soft tone.

"Unable to comply. Level three security scans are in progress. Please standby." An automated male voice replied.

"Computer, lights."

"Lighting systems are currently offline."

"How is that possible?" The man asked, barely containing his shock.

"Ship has received ninety-eight point nine percent damage from enemy weapons-fire and space debris."

"What systems remain functional?"

"Partial verbal computer interface, emergency reserve life support, artificial gravity, emergency security sensors, and locking mechanisms."

"How long will these systems remain functional?" The man asked, knowing one percent was insufficient to support life.

"Complete power failure estimated in twenty-two minutes, thirty-seven seconds."

"How long until level three security scans are completed?"

"Unable to complete scans due to non-functional systems."

"Computer, emergency override, Genesis Priority, Cadet Wesley Crusher, Crusher-Alpha-four-Alpha." The man said slowly, trying to recall the code he had received from Starfleet Academy all those decades back.

"Processing." There was a log pause as the computer attempted to search what was left of it's programming before responding, "Unable to verify verbal request. Locking mechanisms are now offline. Complete power failure in twenty minutes, thirty-seven seconds."

     The doors hissed open, but the man had to feel the walls to find the doors. As he stepped out of the room, he noticed a faint light directly ahead of him. He judged it to be a hundred meters or less. When he reached the source of the light, he realized it wasn't being generated by the ship. The man turned to run, but a hand grabbed his shirt with an iron grip.

     He was now face to face with a Borg drone. As the man squinted to get a better look, he noticed the drone was nearly human; most of the Borg technology was missing.

"My name is Icheb. You will identify yourself."

"My name is Wesley Crusher."

     The drone released him and turned to face a set of doors that remained sealed. It continued to attempt forcing the doors open, but with no success. The man stepped around the drone, feeling the wall until he found an opening. He pulled on it, revealing a panel that appeared to be dead. The drone put his hand on the panel, allowing his Borg technology to interface. The doors suddenly hissed open.

     Wesley squinted his eyes again as they adjusted to the sudden flicker of light coming from countless consoles all around him.

"I believe this is the primary generator. If I can restore approximately eight point nine percent of the power to this ship, full life support should activate."

"I hope so. In about seventeen minutes, we'll both be dead." Wesley warned.

"There are in fact eight life signs on this ship according to my ocular implant."

PAGE 2

"Where?"

"Stranded in various sections of this," The drone paused before continuing, "Correction. There are five life signs stranded in other sections of this deck and one life sign approaching at close proximity."

"What direction? Is it a threat to us?" Wesley asked as he began to look around.

"I cannot identify it's species, but it appears to be approaching from above us." The drone answered as he continued to inspect the consoles in the room.

     Wesley looked up now and immediately realized there were no openings large enough for even a child to fit through. He looked over at the drone to ask if its implant was functioning properly when something grabbed his shoulder. He quickly spun around to see the shape of a man still taking form. When the man took full form, his eyes went wide with surprise.

"Wesley Crusher?" The man asked suspiciously.

"Yes? I don't think I know you."

"We don't have time for this. What's going on?" The shape shifter asked as he glanced at the Borg drone.

"That drone is trying to restore enough power to stabilize life support before we all suffocate."


End file.
